


Viktor Is In The Closet

by PineappleGhost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, past katsuki yuuri/phichit chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGhost/pseuds/PineappleGhost
Summary: Viktor is in the closet, figuratively yes, but also literally.  But it’s not just any closet, it’s Katsuki Yuuri’s closet and he is trapped until he can sneak out.  If he can sneak out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your typical "Viktor sees Yuuri's room for the first time" fic...with a little bit extra.

          Viktor is in the closet, figuratively yes, but also literally.  But it’s not just any closet, it’s Katsuki Yuuri’s closet and he is trapped until he can sneak out.  If he can sneak out.  This all started about twenty minutes ago after Viktor and Yuuri had returned from practice.  Three weeks of getting Yuuri back into shape, learning new routines, and getting to know each other had flown by.  Yuuri had slimmed down, and was slowly gaining confidence with each new praise Viktor gave him.  When they’d come back to the Onsen Yuuri had mumbled about getting into the warm spring to rest his muscles, the same blush adorning his cheeks since Viktor’s last praise of skill.  Viktor told him he would be taking a shower and would meet him for dinner.  But that’s not what had happened, at all.  Yuuri hadn’t allowed Viktor into his room yet, but he’d spent plenty of time in Viktor’s discussing training and the competition.  This lead Viktor to believe Yuuri was hiding something, and when he snuck into his room his suspicions were confirmed.  He was greeted by his own face.  From the posters on the wall, framed photos on Yuuri’s desk, and the magazine that was half tucked under Yuuri’s bed, it was like a gallery of Viktor Nikiforov.  The posters showed their age, pin holes and tape held them up, some were faded, and above Yuuri’s bed there was a new one, a photo shoot he’d done not but a month ago. 

 

            But it was Yuuri’s room, there were photos of the younger man too.  Youth competitions, training at the Ice Castle, a lovely photo of a younger and chubbier Yuuri holding Vicchan and smiling that sincere smile.  Viktor picked it up to look at the man he’d come to be fond of.  The trophies in Yuuri’s closet caught his eye.  Junior medals and prefecture trials, Yuuri had the talent, now if only Viktor could get him to shake his stage fright.  Viktor’s foot kicked a shirt discarded on the floor and he reached down to pick it up so he could throw it in the hamper.  But suddenly he was overcome with the urge to smell it.  The whole room smelled like Yuuri, warm and soft, like vanilla and fresh tea, but his shirt, his shirt was pure Yuuri.  He’d worn it to train, his effort and passion and that beautiful smell still lingered.  Viktor blinked suddenly, this wasn’t something he’d ever done.  Sure when he’d dated in the past he’d place kisses on his partner’s head and neck, taking note of their smell.  But directly smelling a used article of clothing, Yuuri was certainly bringing something hidden deep in him to the surface.  Just as he went to place the shirt in the hamper the sound of feet approaching the door appeared.  Viktor, feeling embarrassed and flustered did the only rational thing his mind could think of.  He hid in the closet.

 

            Yuuri entered the room, fluffy white robe wrapped around his still warm body.  Glasses off and hair still dry he leant back against his door.  With a heavy sigh he reached behind himself to lock the door, Viktor cursed. If he was going to leave the room in the least embarrassing way he’d have to do it now.  Maybe if he just jumped out and surprised Yuuri, yes simple friends playing pranks, he could easily brush his snooping off.  But as he was about to set his plan into action something else happened.  Something very distracting.  Yuuri had untied his robe and let it slide off of his now slim shoulders.  Viktor could only stare; maybe this was payback for what he’d done to Yuuri upon his arrival.  Yuuri was all smooth skin, save for the stretch marks around his lower stomach and thighs, but they were part of him, part of a man that even down was still able to pull himself up.  Viktor would have to act natural when Yuuri approached his closet for fresh clothes, or maybe not.  Instead of the closet Yuuri was sitting down on his bed looking at the opposite wall, the wall littered with Viktor’s posters.  That’s when Viktor noticed it, Yuuri’s half hard cock was resting comfortably against his right thigh.  It was lovely and pink, and it looked so soft.  Viktor suddenly wanted to have it in his mouth.  What kind of face would Yuuri make to that?  Yuuri was beautiful, he must have taken lovers in the past, at this thought a sudden jealousy filled Viktor.  Ah, that’s why he’d sniffed the shirt, being in such close proximity these past few weeks had made him want the man who’d done his program so perfectly.  Yuuri was shifting on the bed, his arm went under his pillow briefly as he adjusted himself to recline facing the closet.  Viktor held his breath as he watched Yuuri pop open the bottle of lube, a scream caught in his throat.  Was Yuuri really about to masturbate, while he was stuck in the closet, making unknowing eye contact with his idol?! 

 

          The answer was a strong yes.  Instead of pouring some of the liquid into his hand, Yuuri squeezed the bottle dripping lube onto his now fully hard cock.  The moan that came out of his mouth had Viktor from a semi to almost painfully hard within seconds.  With Yuuri’s cock now covered in lube and a blush covering his face and upper chest, he moved his right hand down to start toying with the head.  A relaxed sigh echoed around the room, Yuuri’s hand paying special attention to the head and slit of his cock on every twist up of his fist.  His left hand was occupied with playing with his nipples, spending enough time between both to bring them to dusky points on his flushed chest.  As Yuuri’s right hand increased in speed, the wet sound tormenting Viktor’s ears, his left hand reached down to join the stroking.  Gathering lube onto his index and middle finger Yuuri then brought them down to his entrance.  Viktor groaned as silently as he could, his own right hand palming his painfully hard cock.  The face Yuuri makes when his index finger breaches his body is on par with the beauty of his movement on the ice.  Yuuri’s head is leaning against his left shoulder, looking down at his body with glazed eyes and an open panting mouth.  Viktor is ensnared in this sirens look.  When the middle finger joins the other Yuuri bights his lip, he’s got a look on his face as if he’s thinking of a problem on a test, but suddenly he’s arching off the bed with a high pitched gasp.  Viktor assumes he’s just hit his prostate, he leans forward from his shadows to try and get a better look.  But he’s caught off guard when Yuuri moans a name.  Not just any name, it’s _his_ name.

           

          This is when everything goes to shit.  Viktor’s left hand slips on Yuuri’s dirty shirt, sending him head first into the closet door, eliciting a curse from himself and a frightened scream from Yuuri.  “I can explain,” Viktor tries to act calm even though he’s just been caught in Yuuri’s closet watching him masturbate while sporting a hard on himself.

 

            Yuuri is reaching for the robe, trying to cover up, his face is as red as a tomato.  “Why are you in my room? Why are you in my closet? Oh god, you saw me, you heard me no no no.” Yuuri is freaking out, his accented English turning into frantic Japanese.  Viktor is still on the ground, he figures if he’s not at his full height Yuuri won’t be as alarmed.  Subconsciously, Yuuri is wiping his hands off on the robe, then he’s twisting it out of nervousness, knuckles white. 

 

            “Yuuri it’s ok.  It’s my fault, I wanted to see what you were hiding in here, and before I could leave you came in and, well, I couldn’t exactly pop out and say surprise.” Yuuri groans once he’s done talking, sitting back down on his bed with his face in his hands.  What Viktor does next surprises both of them.  He’s crawled in front of Yuuri, hands gently resting on his knees.  Yuuri looks at him, embarrassed and flustered.  Viktor takes a calming breath, “it’s not as if it disgusted me, seeing you doing that.  You’re beautiful, and I’m very very flattered.” His thumbs are rubbing circles into his knees.

 

            The face Yuuri makes is a mix of hope and pain.  “I won’t let this effect practice, I’m sorry if I’ve crossed a line,” tears are starting to glisten at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes.  Beautiful eyes Viktor notices, this close he can see how expressive they are, how they hold Yuuri’s spark of life.

 

            “No crying Yuuri, if anyone has crossed the line it was myself, I should not have entered your room without your permission, and I should have made my presence known. If you haven’t noticed, I am not that, disinterested in your early activities.” And with a shift of his hips Viktor has his still semi hard cock rubbing against Yuuri’s muscle toned calf. Yuuri chokes out an incredulous moan.  Neither of them really knowing what is happening, what they’re getting themselves into.  “I can go if you’d like to finish what you started earlier, but in full honesty, I would rather like to stay.” It’s sincere, he was enraptured by Yuuri’s face, he wanted to see Yuuri feel good, to enjoy the pleasure he was giving himself, the pleasure Viktor could give him.

            “Um, I’m not sure if I can become erect again.  The stress,” Yuuri trails off, Viktor loves how the foreign language rolls off his tongue, reminds himself to teach Yuuri some Russian phrases, for competitions sake, and maybe some phrases for the bedroom as well, if this is to become something more.

 

            “May I try helping with that?”  Viktor will admit he’s looking up from under his bangs and eyelashes at Yuuri like he would during any of the photo shoots plastered to the walls of the suddenly warm room they’re in.  Yuuri nods, shyly, but it’s a yes.  Viktor groans in approval, and then promptly lifts the robe from around Yuuri’s legs and groin.  Before Yuuri can comment he has the other man’s cock in his mouth.  If Viktor thought that the shirt smelled like Yuuri, he’s just been corrected.  Yuuri smells of soap and musk.  It must be pheromones, the taste of lube in his mouth is awkward, but he can taste the saltiness of Yuuri underneath it.  After several minutes of sucking Yuuri’s decently sized cock, paying special attention to the head, Yuuri is hard once more.  When Viktor looks up at him Yuuri is covering his mouth so as not to moan too loudly, there are tears at the corners off his eyes still, but Viktor thinks they are there for a different reason.  Viktor brings his hand up to assist with pleasuring Yuuri, at the same time; he continues to grind his arousal into his calf.  Yuuri continues moaning, his unoccupied hand twisting in the sheets, the robe slipping off of a creamy shoulder.  Viktor increases his suction, and with a deep breath through his nose, moves his hand to take Yuuri into the back of his throat.

 

            Yuuri almost screams, it’s tight, and warm, and with each upward pull Viktor makes such heated eye contact Yuuri thinks he might die.  He’s close, too close, it’s such a sudden thing a scary thing but he doesn’t want this to end.  He doesn’t want this spell to end, if it’s a one night stand with Viktor, he wants it to be perfect.  That’s why he grabs Viktor’s hair, noting how soft it is between his fingers. “Viktor stop, too much I’m close.”  Viktor pulls off of him with the ludest pop.  Yuuri is panting, the both are, Viktor’s hips are still rubbing against his leg, and Yuuri gets the thought in his head that he’d rather have those hips against his own or better yet against his thighs and ass as Viktor thrusts into him. “Are we, how far, how far do you want to take this?” he’s proud of himself for asking. 

 

            Viktor smiles, Yuuri is beautiful, more disheveled now than when he was pleasuring himself.  He wants to consume him, to join him, not like on the ice as they skate in tandem; Viktor wants to take Yuuri until they’ve become the same person, sharing the same pleasure and release.  “However far you want to go Yuuri.  Have you had penetrative sex with a man?”  He figures it’s good to ask.  If Yuuri has only ever used fingers, never mind toys for now, then a cock might be something to very much work up to.  If Yuuri does wish to continue though, Viktor can always bring toys into their love making. Oh, love making, yes, that’s what this is.  Viktor doesn’t just want to just take him, have sex with him, he wants to make love to him.  Viktor wants to cherish Yuuri and love him as he should be.

 

            “I’ve never had sex.  Well no, there was a blow job once, but it never went farther than that.”  Yuuri thinks back onto that embarrassing night during his early days in training when him and Phichit were close.  The night when Phichit dragged him into the bathroom for his first kiss, his first blow job, and he’d ruined it.  By doing exactly what he had done tonight, moaning out Viktor’s name.  There had been no hard feelings between the two, they were better friends.  It was still miserable though.  But now, now he has the real Viktor with him, loving him, asking him if he wants to have sex.  Viktor is silent, looking at Yuuri like he’s just had a realization.  “Viktor?”

 

            “You are saying you have never had sex?  So I would be your first?” Viktor thinks he could faint.  He’s also amazed that nobody has ever loved the beautiful man before him.  Viktor knows his own attractiveness, has had several flings, both male and female, solely based on his fame and good looks.  But Yuuri, Yuuri is beautiful and funny and smart as a whip, and nobody had even tried.  Well, he would fix that, he would love Yuuri with all he had, would make his first time pleasurable and safe.  Yuuri nods his head, and Viktor leans up quickly to kiss him.  It’s their first shared kiss, Yuuri’s lips are soft, plush against his.  With a gasp Yuuri makes it easy for Viktor to slip his tongue in, tasting Yuuri, sharing the taste of himself, Viktor is on cloud nine.  They lean back onto the bed, awkwardly, Viktor still clothed rubbing against Yuuri, robe doing nothing to conceal him now. 

 

            Yuuri’s hands go to his hips, breaking the kiss with a bite to Viktor’s lip he pushes on the older man’s pants.  “Off.  It’s not fare that I’m naked and you aren’t Viktor.”  Yuuri is pouting, and Viktor can do nothing but smile as he stands up to remove his clothes.  Were it a different time, he would of done it slowly, teasingly, but he isn’t sure he can hold out anymore than Yuuri can.  He sighs in relief as his cock is free of his jeans.  Yuuri is staring.  He can feel his look like a brand on his skin.  “You’ve seen me naked before Yuuri,” he’s smirking, he knows how good his body looks.  He works hard to keep himself healthy and fit.

            Yuuri leans forward, “I know, but, you weren’t this close, or this hard.”  Viktor groans as Yuuri reaches out to take him in hand.  Yuuri’s hands are warm, soft, and then firm as he pumps Viktor once, twice, three times before swiping his thumb across the head, collecting pre-come against it.  The hand pulls away, and were Viktor a younger man he would surely have come the second Yuuri placed that thumb into his mouth to suck off the essence.  Viktor’s restraint breaks and he pins Yuuri to the bed.  Pulling the robe loose, he begins placing open mouthed sucking kisses down Yuuri’s chest, abdomen and thighs.  Taking his time to kiss every stretch mark, every part of Yuuri that makes him so beautiful, so unique, so special to Viktor.  They’ve only truly known each other three weeks, but three weeks is all it has taken for Viktor to fall in love with Katuski Yuuri.  Yuuri is a mess.  His moans just quiet enough that they won’t be heard outside of the room.  He can’t catch his breath; Viktor is stealing it, with each kiss, with each hickey he leaves.  Yuuri isn’t ashamed of his body with Viktor, the man is worshipping it too much to make him believe it’s a joke still.  Once again he reaches a hand down to cradle Viktor’s head.  His idol, the man he has fantasized over, the many he’s truly gotten to know, looks up at him with such love and adoration that Yuuri can’t control his emotions.  His face is wet, but the tears are happy, he’s happy.  With Viktor, he is unstoppable, he feels as if they can accomplish anything, he feels loved. 

 

           Viktor smiles up at Yuuri as he reaches for the bottle of lube next to his chest.  Yuuri is nervous, but even so, he bends his knees to give his lover access to his entrance.  The first finger goes in smoothly, Yuuri’s earlier prep easing the way.  However, Viktor’s fingers are longer, they reach further and press against Yuuri’s walls.  When the second finger joins the first Yuuri moans and pushes down onto them.  It’s not enough, he wants more, he wants to feel a stretch, that bone deep stretch that he feels when Viktor is pushing him hard in training.  Viktor’s fingers probe and scissor for several minutes, it’s when he adds a third, pumping and curving that Yuuri arches once more moaning out.  Viktor hums in satisfaction as he pushes and circles his fingers against Yuuri’s prostate.  Yuuri is fucking himself against Viktor’s fingers, stomach shaking with pleasure, cock leaking against his thigh, eyes half lidded.  Viktor continues stretching him for a few more minutes, gently grazing his prostate every few strokes.  When Yuuri’s cock twitches Viktor removes his fingers, in an ideal world, they’d come at the same time.  Viktor wipes his fingers against the robe and leans down to his pants.  He opens his wallet and fishes out the condom he keeps there.  But before he can open it Yuuri grabs his hand.

 

            “I don’t want to use one.  I’m clean, we’re both tested, when was your last?” His voice is laced with want, yet another Yuuri for Viktor to love.  “I am clean.  But it can be uncomfortable, and messy.” Viktor doesn’t mind not using a condom, but he also doesn’t want to force Yuuri.  But he won’t have to. “No, it’s fine, I’ll shower afterwards, I just, I’d like to feel you in me.”  It’s so hushed Viktor almost doesn’t hear that last part.  His cock does however.  Viktor puts the condom back in his wallet.  Taking Yuuri’s hand, he leans down to kiss him.  This is something he’ll never forget, both of them will never forget.  If it’s their first time of many, or the only time, they will never forget the emotions shared between them.  

 

            Viktor pets down Yuuri’s front, toying with his nipples till they’re hard, caressing the stretch marks once more, and then grabbing the lube to slick himself.  He rubs the head of his cock against Yuuri’s slick hole, pushing forward teasingly, feeling the slightest breach.  Yuuri gets impatient, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist he pulls the Russian man closer.  Viktor braces an arm next to Yuuri’s head, and with a steady hand pushes into Yuuri.  They both groan, Viktor from the tightness, Yuuri from the stretch.  But it’s good, he feels full, Viktor isn’t so wide, but he is quite long.  It feels like hours until Viktor has bottomed out, they both take time to breath, which turns into slow kissing.  Yuuri grips onto Viktor’s arms, wriggling his hips Viktor takes it as a sign to move.  He doesn’t pull out too far before he’s pushing back in, he wants to feeling to build, the pace to increase as Yuuri relaxes.  The younger man has gone half soft, the pain of the stretch stilting his erection.  Viktor takes it in his right hand, pumping him back to hardness and his thrusts increase.  Yuuri moans, Viktor knows how to touch him, thumbing the slit as he thrusts, searching for Yuuri’s prostate again.  With a thrust, and Yuuri suddenly tightening and moaning he’s found it.  Viktor pushes his knees further up, tilting Yuuri’s body into a tighter pose, that thanks to training, Yuuri is flexible enough to hold himself.  Between Viktor’s hand on him and his cock brushing against his prostate Yuuri knows he won’t last long.  It’s too much pleasure, and each time he’s able to he looks up at the face of the man giving it to him.  Viktor is beautiful above him, broad shoulders reminding Yuuri of how much bigger he is, how he’s being so careful with him.  It makes Yuuri tighten around Viktor, he doesn’t want this to end, he wants to explore this relationship more, to be able to share this pleasure, but also the stories, the jokes, the quiet time they’ve already spent, even more.

 

            Viktor is struggling to keep his eyes open, Yuuri is still tight around him, and the noises his lover makes.  He is thankful for his rudimentary grasp of the Japanese language, as he doesn’t think Yuuri realizes he’s slipped back into his native tongue.  With each “faster, harder, more, more,” out of Yuuri’s mouth Viktor obliges.  His hand increases, and his hips are now thrusting and grinding more erratically.  They’re both close, Viktor might last another minute if that.  He keeps thrusting, keeps pumping his hand, and as Yuuri looks at him, glassy eyes filled with pleasure and love he crashes their lips together.  Several more pumps of his hand around Yuuri’s head as the other man moaning into his mouth and coming across their chests.  The heat around his cock tightens, flutters, and as Yuuri grinds against him to wring out his orgasm, Viktor’s crests.  He’s grunting into Yuuri’s mouth, biting at his bottom lip as he thrusts once, twice, three times deeply into Yuuri, spilling all he has.  Their breathing is harsh, mingling together as the separate.  Viktor rolls to his left, sandwiched between the wall and Yuuri.  His right arm comes up to cover his face as his left reaches for Yuuri’s hand. 

 

            Yuuri groans, and Viktor promptly sits up, “are you hurt?” it’s calm concern in his voice and it makes Yuuri smile.  He loves Viktor Nikiforov.  “I’m fine, my hips are sore, but I’m fine.  No, better than fine.  Viktor that was wonderful, thank you.”  He can still feel Viktor inside him, a shower sounds great but he’s suddenly very tired.  Yuuri then remembers that they haven’t eaten dinner yet.  “Zvezda Moya, please do not thank me.  I should be thanking you, you’ve given me so much love, so much trust, we are partners now I think? If you will have me that is?”  Yuuri doesn’t know what Viktor has called him, but partners, he knows what that word means, partners in everything.  On the ice, in friendship, in love.  Yuuri reaches his hands up, grabbing Viktor by the shoulders, those broad shoulders of such a beautiful strong man, and pulls him towards him.  They rest there, hugging, melting into each other, becoming one, and Viktor places a kiss at Yuuri’s neck, breathing in his scent, and he is content.

 

                       

           

**Author's Note:**

> Zvezda Moya- My Star  
> Hope Y'all Enjoyed.  
> Tumblr: hokageobito


End file.
